T-Shirt
by myhappywhenskiesaregrey
Summary: Prequel to scene in 2x21: "Connection Lost". I noticed Bess had a grey vintage t-shirt on that looked like Henry's and it gave me an idea. This is my first Madam Secretary fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first MS fanfiction and I'm really excited. I apologize for it being really short... I haven't decided if I am going to continue with it or not... Please leave review/comment! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Elizabeth struggled up the stairs of her Georgetown home. Her day had been filled with various intelligence and state meetings. She missed Henry but she knew working her ass off and distracting herself wasn't healthy. After a few pushes from Nadine and Blake, she left the State Department to come home to a empty house.

She reached her bedroom and kicked off her heels. Then she started to slowly peel off her work clothes until she was down to just underwear. Her drawers were filled with beautiful lingerie and pajamas but when Henry was gone, she confided in one of his t-shirts. Opening his drawer, she found her favorite t-shirt, dark grey vintage, and pulled it over her head. It smelled like him. Not just his cologne or aftershave, but his own unique scent. She loved his scent. It brought her comfort and serenity. She thought back to the days of dating and _borrowing_ his sweatshirt. Giggling a little, she realized that over the years pieces of his clothing became her too.

After daydreaming for a while, she felt an immediate wall of exhaustion hit her. She had had a long day but she knew her chances of getting a good night sleep were low. Henry was an ocean away from her but miles from terrorists. The same terrorists who once almost took him from her. She staggered to the bed and crawled onto his side of the bed. It felt empty and uncomfortable. Desperate for some kind of comfort, she pulled a pillow to her chest and took a deep breath. She wanted so badly to be brave for Henry and for her children. But tonight was extra difficult. When Henry was in the military, he would be gone for months and be put in a similar danger. This time felt different. This time she felt she needed Henry to come back safe more than ever before.

Eventually Elizabeth's exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a light sleep. Awoken by the phone ringing, her heart started to beat faster and faster. She wasn't prepared for bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the very kind reviews on the first part. I really appreciate them! This is an extended scene to 2x21: "Connection Lost". I really was disappointed when they didn't show Henry coming home. Here is my take... Hope you like it! Any and all comments are welcome!

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the bar with her heart racing. _Could Dimitri really be alive? No, that isn't possible… Why would the Russians keep him alive?_ Conflicting thoughts raced through her mind.

"Ma'am, I need you to get in the car. It is not safe for you to stand out on the sidewalk like this." Elizabeth hadn't noticed she had been standing on the sidewalk outside the bar. She was caught up in the many thoughts about Dimitri and how much her life has changed the past weeks.

"Sorry, Matt. I just have a lot on my mind. Let's head home." She climbed into the car and headed towards Georgetown.

Elizabeth sat there in silence but her mind was screaming at her. She mostly struggled with what the Russian Foreign Minister told her. _Should I tell Henry?_ They had been through so much the past few weeks. She felt like they were finally getting out of the muck. Revisiting Dimitri and the sensitive emotions surrounding that situation would certainly open some old wounds. After a long conversation with herself, she decided she would do some research before telling her husband. That was the only thing she could handle right now.

After a few minutes of silence, Matt broke the silence. "Ma'am, I just got word that Dr. McCord will be arriving within the hour. Would you like to go to the airport or home?" Matt didn't even have to ask the question. He already knew Elizabeth's answer. He had already told the rest of the detail to head there before she even answered.

"Airport, please. Thanks, Matt." She needed to see her husband as soon as she could, she didn't want to wait any longer. The last few days of agonizing over if he was okay was enough reason for her.

When they arrived at the hanger, Matt turned around and saw Elizabeth's lifeless stare. It seemed as though her mind was miles away. She had dark purple bags under her eyes that suggested she hadn't had a decent night of sleep in days. "Ma'am, Dr. Mccord and the rest of Murphy Station isn't due to land for another 45 minutes. With respect, you look tired. Maybe you should rest. I'll wake you up when they land."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Thanks, Matt. Tired is an understatement. I'll take you up on your offer. Let me know when they land." She shut her eyes and dozed off into a soft slumber.

* * *

"Ma'am… Ma'am, Dr. McCord has arrived." Elizabeth woke up to Matt's voice.

"He's here?" She was pretty drowsy and couldn't think straight.

"Yes, Ma'am. They just landed."

Elizabeth glanced out the window and saw her husband's plane taxi into the hanger. "Can I?" Before she got an answer from Matt, she was already halfway out the door. She stood next to her car as the plane's stairs slowly moved down to ground level. Her heart started to race as she stood there waiting for her husband to come down the stairs. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

After much anticipation, Henry appeared at the top of the plane's stairs and immediately saw his beautiful wife across the hanger. She could no longer hold her tears back as she slowly started to walk towards the plane. A big relief passed over her. In the situation room, she saw her husband climb into the helicopter but it became much more real when she saw him come down the stairs.

They met in the middle of the hanger inches apart. "Hi." Henry was at a loss for words. He was so exhausted and extremely happy to see his wife.

"Hi", Elizabeth replied back. At this point, she was a hysterical mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was so caught up in the emotions that she could not breathe steadily. Henry dropped his belongings at his feet and pulled Elizabeth towards his chest. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. The world and all the problems faded away to where it was just Henry and Bess.

After a few moments of breathing in rhythm together, Elizabeth broke the silence. "You are in big trouble, mister. What happened to getting on the Chinook? I was worried sick!"

"Babe, I am so sorry I put you through that. We saw an opening and we couldn't turn it down." They made eye contact and Henry could see the pain in her eyes. A wave of guilt rushed over him but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with his wife and not think about work. They could deal with that later. Henry bent down and gently kissed her lips.

"Hey, don't distract me with your big eyes and soft lips! I am still mad at you. You said this was an easy mission. You confirmed that you were going to have the ops team handle the dirty work!" It took all of his might not to laugh at Elizabeth's hysteria. She really wasn't angry or upset with Henry. She was just as at fault. When Dalton asked for her input, she gave him permission to continue with Murphy Station's mission. However, she had been holding all of her feelings in for too long. Henry was an easy and forgiving target.

He knew exactly what she was doing. Over twenty five years with this woman, you'd think he would pick up on when she was serious versus when she just needed to vent. He knew within a few minutes, Bess would have emptied her worries and feel much better.

After a few more minutes of Elizabeth's venting, she came to a stopped and took a deep breath. She had gotten it all out. Now, she just wanted to be with her husband, Henry, not Dr. McCord. They walked toward the car hand and hand.

"How are the kids? Did they buy the San Diego story?"

"Are you kidding? They know us too well. And, I'm a horrible at playing the part. I can never convince them I am okay with you going to these "religious conferences". One night, Stevie came into our room and climbed into bed with me. I acted like I was asleep but she knew I wasn't. It was like she knows I can't sleep when you aren't there." They were now in the car. Henry had his arm around Elizabeth's waist and she had her head on his chest.

"I am glad they are all okay. Leaving you guys here is the worst part… I understand the lack of sleep. I don't sleep when you are gone either." Elizabeth lifted her head from his chest and turned so she could make eye contact. She could feel the intimacy between them.

"Well, I think I won't be taking any major trips anytime soon. After Russia and now this, I think we need a little break from trips. Looks like you are going to be stuck with me."

"Fine with me." Henry bent down and gave her an long eager kiss. He was so happy to be home. They spent the rest of the drive home making out and embraced in eachother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I should be studying for my college classes but I needed some Henry and Elizabeth so I wrote this. This picks up right after Chapter 2. I have one more chapter I want to post but I really do need to study. Thanks for all of your awesome reviews. Keep them coming! :)

* * *

They arrived at their home exhausted and bothered. Before exiting the vehicle, Elizabeth smoothed Henry's hair and clothes from makeout session. Henry chuckled. "Don't worry about it, babe. I'll just say I have bed head from the flight."

"I think our kids know us better than that." Elizabeth laid a wet kiss on his swollen lips and smiled. She loved that after all these years they could still find a way to have a makeout session in the back of a car like teenagers.

They climbed out of the car and was welcomed into the house by their three concerned kids. Their faces had lit up the second they heard the motorcade outside. While Henry was gone, Elizabeth had also spent most her time at the White House. She had only been home a few times for a shower and some sleep. By now, they were used to their parents secrets. _National Security_. But this time felt different for all three of them. Allison, Jason, and Stevie were relieved both of their parents were home safely.

Stevie was the first to the door. "It's so good to see you guys! It feels like it's been years!" They all laughed as they pulled into a group hug. Amidst the overwhelming welcome, Bess caught Henry's eyes. She was so thankful for him making it back safe and that her family was together and happy.

Not breaking eye contact with his wife, Henry replied to Stevie. "Sorry, we've been MIA. I was trying to save the world." Everyone chuckled. It seemed as though nothing had changed.

"Do I smell food?" Elizabeth hadn't eaten all day or all week for that matter. When Henry was gone, she had trouble eating and sleeping. Now that Henry was home, she was starving.

"I made pasta." Allison grinned. She had spent the past hour or two distracting herself with cooking dinner. Stevie had been awkwardly pacing around the house. And Jason was playing a video game. Everyone had their own way of coping.

"Let's eat!" The kids started toward the kitchen while Bess and Henry hung back in the foyer. Henry pulled her into a tight embrace.

Elizabeth relaxed in his husband's strong arms and sighed, "I am so glad you are home." Henry smiled and bent down to kiss his wife.

"I am glad I am home too." Enveloped in their own little world, their kisses started to heat up again. They had forgotten their kids were in the next room.

"The food is getting cold," Allison called from the kitchen.

"Let's finish this later." Henry gave Bess one last searing kiss and grabbed his wife's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a disaster. From the moment Henry realized he was sitting next to his beautiful wife he knew it would be a long dinner. He could feel the intense connection between them. Bess tried her hardest not to throw her plate on the floor and make out with her husband. She just kept reminding herself that her kids were in the same room.

Every once and awhile, somehow their legs would end up brushing each other. Lightning bolts shot through both of their spines. Before long, Henry realized that he could no longer hide his desire for his wife. Using his long trip as an excuse, he kissed his kids goodnight and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Where did our kids learn to cook?" Elizabeth walked into her bedroom to find Henry lounging on the bed deep in a book. The book was the only thing distracting him at this point. As soon as he saw his wife come through the door, he could not wait any longer.

"They defiantly didn't learn it from you." Henry gave Bess a big Chester grin. "Sorry, babe."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I've accepted the fact I can't cook. It's one less thing I have to worry about." With her busy job, three kids and a hot husband, she had more than she could handle on her plate.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Henry asked Elizabeth, "You want to join me in the shower. I've barely showered in days. Pakistan is a pigsty." His eyes, dark with passionate, met Elizabeth's and she couldn't refuse.

Elizabeth giggled at her husband's proposition. "Okay, but we have to be quiet. I don't want to wake the kids."

"Can do." Just two simple words and he stood to sweep his wife off her feet. Elizabeth couldn't help to giggle at her husband's romantic gesture. Trips were part of both of their jobs. But Pakistan seemed to hit both of them in just the right soft places. Maybe it was their fragile relationship? Or maybe it was just the fact that she was part of the decision? Either way, she was overjoyed that he made it home safely.

Carrying her to the shower, he caught a glimpse of his t-shirt hanging over the side of the hamper. "Is that my t-shirt." Blushing, Elizabeth whispered yes and buried her red face in his chest. "I can't sleep when you're away."

He loved it when revealed little secrets like that. Henry didn't have say anything. He simply set his wife on her feet, bent down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. A kiss was more than enough to show his wife how much he loved her. He was happy he was home too.


End file.
